Lucky Note
by NexusWeAreOne
Summary: A 16 year old girl's life will change forver after she finds a black notebook...   AN AUTHOR'S NOTE HAS BEEN POSTED, PLEASE READ IT.
1. Beginning

Lucky Note

Chapter I

New Beginning

The black notebook fell from the sky and slowly began to make its way to the ground. It was slowly falling down outside Ryoo High, a school in the Kanto region of Japan.

Kagami Hiiragi and her friends Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, were holding a riveting conversation.

"Does anyone else think that chocolate cornets look like drills?" asked Kagami holding a cornet in her hand. Tsukasa and Miyuki jumped at the thought of drills after just having a dentist's appointment a few days ago.

"D-drills?" said Tsukasa. Miyuki sat there, a drop of sweat coming slowly down her forehead. "Yeah, they do.", said Konata.

As they continued to talk, the final bell rang. The students then got out of their seats and proceeded to move out of the classroom.

"Let's go.", said Konata as she got up from her seat. "Yeah, Tsukasa and I have errands to run.", said Kagami. As Kagami was picking up her things and placing them in her handbag, she looked over to the window and saw a black notebook falling to the ground.

"Huh?", Kagami said. Her friends were already walking out. "Hey Kagami, you coming?", said Konata. "Hmm? Oh! Yeah.", muttered Kagami. She then began walking with them, taking one last glance back at the window.

As they all walked out the school, they all proceeded to walk to the bus stop. Konata was rambling on about a new anime convention. As they were walking, Kagami said something. "Hey guys? I'll catch up. I have something to do."

They all looked at her at the same time. "Okay, just don't take too long sis. The bus will be running soon.", Tsukasa said. The girls then went back to walking towards the bus stop.

Kagami walked over to the area where the black notebook had fallen. She looked around for a second, then picked the notebook up.

She read the cover. It had the words, "Death Note" written on it in silver ink.

"Death Note? As in a notebook of death?", said Kagami. She slowly opened the notebook and read the inside of the cover. "How to use it. The human whose name is written in this notebook…shall die." She was quiet for a second. She then closed the notebook and placed it back on the ground.

"That's pretty lame, not to mention twisted.", said Kagami as she walked away. As she was walking, she then look backed at the notebook, ran over to it, grabbed it, and put it in her handbag.

She then ran to catch up with her friends. As she caught up with them, they were already at the bus stop. "Took you long enough.", said Konata. "Shut up.", Kagami replied.

The bus then ran at its designated time. They all proceeded to get on the bus.

Everyone was talking except for Kagami. Kagami was looking out the window.

"You okay sis?", asked Tsukasa. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.", replied Kagami. Tsukasa kept looking at her for a split second, then continued her conversation with Konata and Miyuki.

Kagami looked down at her handbag, pulled out the Death Note to where only she could see it, and then slid it back into her handbag.

"Please tell me I'm not making a mistake by taking this thing with me…", thought Kagami.

End of Chapter I


	2. Test Run

Chapter 2

The bus kept going until it got to the next bus stop. Kagami and Tsukasa stood up from their seats and proceeded to get off the bus.

"See you tomorrow.", Kagami said as they got off the bus. "Bye!", Konata and Miyuki said.

The bus driver closed the door and drove off. Kagami and Tsukasa walked to the door of their house. Kagami took out her house key, put it in the lock, and opened the door.

They both walked in, Tsukasa closing the door behind them. "We're home!", said Kagami as she took of her shoes and placed them near the doorstep.

"Welcome home.", said their mother Miki as she walked in the living room from the kitchen. "How was school?', asked Miki. "Good.", replied Kagami and Tsukasa.

"Where's Dad?", asked Kagami. "He had a business meeting, so he will be coming home late today." "Oh.", Kagami said.

"Well, I'm going up to my room.", said Kagami as she started walking upstairs. "Yeah, me too.", Tsukasa said, walking upstairs also.

Kagami and Tsukasa then both went to their rooms and closed the door behind them.

Kagami placed her handbag on the side of her desk, lied down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

After staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, she got up and walked to her desk. She then grabbed her handbag and pulled out the Death Note. She opened the cover and began reading the rules.

"This is pretty detailed for a prank, I'll give them that." said Kagami.

She stared at the notebook for a full minute, and then pulled put a pen and placed it near the paper of the notebook ready to write.

"Wait? If someone really does end up dying, would that make me a murderer? Yeah right, it's completely impossible."

She then picked up the remote and turned her TV on. On the TV was a news broadcast of a hostage negotiation.

"The suspect has been identified as 24 year-old Hideki Yoshiro.", the reporter said. As the broadcast went on, Kagami began down to write the name in the Death Note.

"A heart attack in forty seconds, huh? We'll see."

Soon, forty seconds pass, and nothing happens. "Well, looks like the notebook doesn't work. I didn't expect it to anyway." Kagami then proceeds to change the channel, but as soon as she tries…

"Wait, we're seeing something! The hostages are escaping!", said the reporter. "We're now getting confirmation, the suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat, the suspect is now dead!"

Kagami gasped. "D-dead?"

"According to statements from the hostages, the suspect just suddenly collapsed."

"Heart attack?" said Kagami. "N-no, this is a coincidence. It has to be a coincidence."

"Kagami!" yelled her mom. "We're going grocery shopping, come on." "Okay, I'll be ready in just a sec." replied Kagami.

Kagami grabbed her handbag and placed the Death Note in it. "Death Note. If this thing is for real, I have to test it out one more time." She then walked down the stairs and walked out the front door.

She then walked to the car, Her mom and Tsukasa already in. She got in, and they drove off.

As they were riding, Kagami was looking out the window, in deep thought. Tsukasa stared at her sister. "What's up with her?", thought Tsukasa.

10 minutes later, they reach the grocery store. They all get out of the car and walk into the store.

Their mom and Tsukasa began looking around for items, while Kagami walked over to an aisle that had manga in it. She reached inside her handbag and took out the Death Note and a pen.

Outside, a girl was walking. Soon three guys walk around her and surround her.

"Hey, What's up?", one guy said. "

"What up little lady? My name's Takoi Shibimaru. What do you say, come out and hang with us."

"Please, I don't want any trouble.", said the girl. "Oh, you hear that guys? She doesn't want trouble!"

"Grab her and strip her down!" The guys began reaching for the belt and rip it off.

"No, stop! Please! Help me!" yelled the girl.

Kagami watched the event, and prepared herself. She wrote the following:

Takoi Shibimaru

Cause of death: Hit by a truck

The girl then escapes, and runs into the street. "Hey, get back here!" yells Shibimaru. He runs after her. "Takoi, watch out!", yells one of Takoi's goons.

Takoi is run over by an 18-wheeler. The girl is still running, screaming.

Kagami gasps. "That settles it…"

"The Death Note…is real!"

End of Chapter 2

Hope you like it! Chapter 3 coming soon! Read and Review! :D


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

Hello everyone. I just wanted to write a quick author's note.

I looked at a certain review from a user named Vossago and what he said in his constructive criticism of my story made sense.

He said, and I quote, "Fanfiction generally involves NEW ideas for the characters, not just recycled plots. You had a good concept but it's wasted if you just go on like this." "Also, there's a total lack of emotion from anyone."

I read what he said, and he's right. I looked over the two chapters, and realized that nothing's different other than a few minor things.

It's basically Death Note, but with different characters.

So…I'm not going to rewrite the first two chapters, but I WILL make sure I work hard to make this story as different and unique as possible, and add more emotions.

I'd like to thank Vossago for the review and everyone else for their reviews. I deeply appreciate it.

This is my first real piece of fan fiction and I still have many areas to improve in. I assure you that I will learn and continue to get better with my writing, I guarantee it. J

Chapter 3 will be up soon. Look forward to it!

See ya!

NexusWeAreOne


End file.
